Não Fale
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Continuação de "Entre Quatro Paredes". Hinata não está interessada nas explicações de seu marido, então ela prefere que ele não as diga.


" _Não fale  
Eu sei o que você está pensando_ _  
_ _Eu não preciso das suas razões_ _  
_ _Não me diga porque isso magoa_ _  
_ _Não me diga porque isso magoa_ _  
_ _Eu sei o que você está dizendo_ _  
_ _Então, por favor, pare de explicar_ _"_

 _No Doubt – Don't Speak_

Ele chega tarde da noite, você não reclama e sabe que sua igual jamais o faria, nenhuma de vocês questiona, ambas sabem a resposta, mas no seu caso, a resposta é possível, pois você sabe que ele nunca mentiria para você, mas a resposta é algo você teme mais do que temeu a morte durante a guerra.

Ele se esgueira por debaixo das cobertas e você prende a respiração até não suportar mais e, por um momento, você até mesmo deseja morrer daquela forma e nunca ter que passar pelo que vem em seguida, mas, quando seu corpo se revolta contra as suas vontades e você inspira sufocando com as grandes lufadas de ar, ele fede a fogo e cinzas, o cheiro é forte e pungente, faz suas narinas arderem e seus olhos se encherem d'água, mas você não chora, você nunca chora, apenas estende seus braços trêmulos e o abraça, _forte._

Ele não diz nada a princípio ou a abraça de volta ou se move. Você sabe que ele sente nojo de si mesmo pelo que ele faz com você e uma parte sua, uma parte patética e que você odeia, sente pena dele.

E isso só faz sua raiva crescer porque você se apaixonou por ele exatamente pela falta de indulgência que ele tinha consigo mesmo e que você invejava e olha como as coisas estão agora.

Ainda assim você não é capaz de fazer nada para mudar as coisas, até porque você não sabe se sua ação mudaria alguma coisa para ele. Ou pior, o faria sofrer mais. E é um sentimento que divide seu coração, pois uma parte sua, uma parte vingativa e que você não sabe se ama ou odeia, quer que ele sofra por você como você sofre por ele, como ele sofre por _ele_.

E a sua outra parte, a que sempre ganha, a que você tem certeza que odeia, pois é a que faz você continuar nessa inércia, nesse ciclo vicioso, nesse estado perpétuo de quase-morte em que o descanso eterno não chega prolongando sua agonia, rejeita a ideia de fazê-lo sofrer.

Ele finalmente se vira para você, em seus olhos marejados estão desculpas, nos seus lábios, beijos, beijos que não foram seus.

E a imagem lhe deixa sem fôlego, você soluça e abre a boca buscando por ar, mas o que você prova são cinzas e fogo.

Ele separa aqueles lábios inchados para dizer algo, mas você não quer ouvir, então você o beija, cobrindo os rastros da infidelidade dele, cobrindo as apologias, cobrindo as desculpas, porque você se recusa a ouvi-las, pois teme que elas sejam acompanhadas de um ponto final e, por maior que seja seu desespero agora, o sofrimento não se compara a como você ficaria se deixasse ele fazer a coisa correta.

Você não precisa ouvir as razões dele, você sabe o que ele está pensando pois o conhece como a palma da sua mão e isso é o que te fere mais, mais do que ter que dividi-lo com alguém que não merece o amor dele, alguém que constantemente o machuca. Mais do que saber que se o amor é uma batalha, naquele relacionamento, naquele casamento que une não duas, mas três pessoas, você é o lado mais fraco e que, naquela guerra, você tem perdido todos os dias num matrimônio que não é nem de longe o porto seguro no mar de rosas que você esperava navegar para o resto da vida e agora se via afogar, pétalas amargas em sua boca e água salgada em seus pulmões.

— Hinata eu...

— Shh — você também não diz nada porque sabe que se tentar falar vai chorar e esse é um risco que você não se dá ao luxo de correr, afinal, você sabe, quando se está no fio da navalha como vocês estão, um pequeno descuido por ser crucial e você não é a pessoa naquele relacionamento a colocar tudo a perder.

Então você o interrompe com outro beijo, sentindo o remorso arder na sua língua quando encontra a dele, você o empurra com firme delicadeza contra sua cama matrimonial cuja santidade já foi quebrada tantas vezes que você não se importa mais em contar, e se joga sobre ele, uma perna passando por cima de seu tronco, o joelho afundando ao lado do quadril dele, a força de seu peso fazendo a cama ranger, e cessa o beijo apenas para força-lo para fora da camisa e tenta fingir não ver as manchas vermelhas e roxas que descem pelo pescoço dele, as marcas de unhas em seus ombros, mas elas parecem mais evidentes a luz do luar e seu lábio treme, o bolo em sua garganta aumenta e, por um momento, você o odeia quase tanto quanto o ama.

Chega a ser irônico que o enorme coração que ele possui, que sempre foi um dos maiores motivos de sua admiração por ele, seja agora também o motivo dos problemas, uma vez que é grande demais para você possa ocupa-lo sozinha.

Porque, sendo você tão patética, você o desculpa mesmo que você não o deixe se explicar, afinal, o que ele poderia dizer? Que ele ama outra pessoa além de você? Você sabe disso muito bem.

E você não consegue julgá-lo ou odiá-lo porque, no final das contas, estão na exata mesma situação. Você, melhor do que ninguém, compreende como é amar alguém a quem não deveria, alguém que talvez não mereça. Ainda assim, você acredita do fundo de sua alma que ele não faria nada daquilo se pudesse evitar, mas sua fé vem ao chão quando você vê as marcas na pele dele e se pergunta se ele, que te jurou encher cada um dos seus dias compartilhados com felicidade, te deixa ver aquilo para te machucar, afinal, ele nunca tentou esconder, nem da primeira vez.

E você ainda se lembra bem daquela tarde, quando entre as escoriações de batalha após uma missão com _ele_ , seu maridochegou com uma marca que lembrava as que você deixava nele em momentos de paixão. No começo você se negou a acreditar, criava desculpas mirabolantes sem jamais perguntar a ele, já naquela época temendo a resposta, mesmo que a lava em seu estômago lhe tirasse a fome e a deixasse acordada à noite observando a mancha roxa no pescoço dele se deitar entre vocês dois como uma intrusa em sua cama.

Mas, as ocorrências se repetiam e, por mais que você sorrisse compreensiva com o modo como ele mudava com você toda vez que _ele_ estava na vila, chega uma hora que fica difícil mentir para si mesma e, num dia, num dia que seria igual a todos os outros se você não tivesse o encontrado com o lábio mordido e o punho inchado, o sorriso que você havia carregado nos lábios desde o dia em que ele havia lhe beijado na lua se transforma em cacos de vidro como os do porta retrato que antes enfeitava a estante a perfurando por dentro e você pôde até mesmo sentir o gosto do sangue quando viu a culpa nos olhos dele e o chão abrir aos seus pés.

E o que te deixa mais louca, o que te machuca mais, é que vocês são felizes, você sabe que o faz feliz, mas aparentemente não é o suficiente, _você_ não é o suficiente. E sinceramente? Te machuca, mas não te surpreende, você foi suficiente para somente uma pessoa em toda sua vida e ele foi sepultado apenas para que você tivesse essa vida com um homem que te ama, mas talvez ame outro mais.

Mas você se recusa ouvir a verdade dos lábios dele e nega as evidências deixadas no corpo sob o seu do único jeito que pode, o calando com beijos e cobrindo as marcas deixadas por outro alguém com as provas do seu amor, da sua resiliência, porque você prefere morrer a deixa-lo partir. Afinal, você sabe, e talvez seja somente por isso que você consegue continuar dia a pós dia, que ele também não vai deixar você por livre e espontânea vontade, se ele quisesse partir ele já teria ido e você sabe que não é por pena ou comodidade, seu marido te ama, mas talvez por ter sido negado tanto amor agora ele se tornou ganancioso com o que recebe.

E é isso que você faz agora, se movendo lenta e tortuosamente, fazendo a fricção entre seus corpos aumentar ao mesmo tempo em que exige com comandos roucos ao pé do ouvido que ele mantenha os olhos abertos, que ele veja que quem está fazendo aquilo com ele, que quem o está deixando vulnerável e necessitado é você e não outro alguém.

E quando ele tenta inverter o jogo, seguindo para um caminho que você conhece bem, o caminho de penitência em que ele passa a noite se desculpando através de carícias e falso altruísmo, quando ele mal deixa que você o toque e o seu clímax vem junto das lágrimas, pois você sabe que por trás de toda abnegação há somente a mais suja das culpas, você luta com ele da forma que pode, já que é inadequada para o sentido literal que somente _ele_ pode oferecer, você volta a forçá-lo contra a cama se ajoelhando, terminando de despi-lo sempre com candura, sempre com a doçura que você sabe que ele tanto precisa e que o outro é incapaz de dar e o deixa a mercê de seus lábios e sua língua até que ele perca a razão, esqueça as desculpas e troque o remorso por entrega, chamando seu nome e somente o seu.

Nos momentos seguintes, quando depois de deixa-lo a beira do abismo você une seu corpo ao dele, seus movimentos são lentos e cadenciados, mas você deixa marcas para o outro encontrar, para lembra-lo a quem seu marido realmente pertence e para quem ele sempre volta no final. Cada marca é uma promessa, um aviso e uma oração, pois nos momentos em que ele não está e a cada lembrança na pele dele que não te inclui, sua certeza se fragiliza.

E é por isso que você nunca deixa que ele fale, porque as marcas se tornam amarelas e desaparecem, mas a partir do momento em que ele disser a verdade óbvia, não importa o quanto você fechar os olhos, a realidade estará indelevelmente manchando suas vidas, transformando a rachadura em cratera e você não sabe se sobreviverá à queda.

Porque você sabe que perdeu esse jogo há muito tempo simplesmente por ser quem ama mais, mas você se recusa a ouvir a confirmação pela voz dele.

Então você o cala com beijos para estancar a dor.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic literalmente me deu gastrite e eu preciso de um omeprazol.**

 **Como sempre, eu acho que não ficou no nível que eu esperava, eu sempre achei que a minha Hinata seria mais lírica e u não fiz nenhuma rima pobre hahaha.**

 **Mas está aí, a junção das coisas que eu não leio em NaruHina: angst e sexo. Mesmo que eu não tenha sido explícita, como sempre.**

 **Eu enfio a faca no coração de dezesseis anos para cima XD.**

 **Eu tenho a agradecer a Terê por ser a única pessoa interessada nessa sequel e a amiga que colocou Don't Speak no facebook e possibilitou a existência dessa fic que não tinha corpo, só cabeça.**

 **Eis o mais triste dos meus headcanons.**

 **Obrigada por ler até aqui e, antes de comentar, favor lembrar que eu sou uma pessoa.**


End file.
